prestonsturgesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Toughpigs
Beep Please leave a message. :Well, slowly but surely. I'm going through the films with the screenplays right now. Which leads to fun discoveries such as The Lookout. Ah, censorship. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:24, 2 June 2007 (UTC) ::Wow, that's marvelous. I love that that's one of the two characters on the wiki right now. -- Danny (talk) 00:54, 2 June 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, by rights I should have started with the main characters, but especially right now, I felt like doing the little guys who nobody else would bother with, and while I have the research materials handy. Probably once it gets going, I'll post a couple relevant links on Wikipedia, or at least on the talk page, and maybe even get the Preston Sturges website to link to us once it's substantial enough. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:15, 2 June 2007 (UTC) ::::Nah, who cares? You do whatever's fun. -- Danny (talk) 01:16, 2 June 2007 (UTC) :::::Oooh, posters! Thanks for starting all the movie pages. I definitely want to do those right, with synopses and sections on what Paramount cut or what Sturges himself dropped or changed (Christmas in July had a complicated origin, for example, and that's not even counting the later films where he had *real* problems with Paramount). But right now, I want to relax with a few amusing character pages and get started on the vast expanse of character actor-age (with more than 30 actors considered part of the Sturges rep company, and others who were just used a couple of times). Still later, I want to get into things like The Eddie Bracken Show, a radio series which basically was a sitcom version of Sturges movies (with Bracken, William Demarest, and other Sturges actors basically playing the same types in the same plots, only without the social satire and with less amusing names), the Coen Brothers, etc. But that's a good ways away, I expect. Andrew Leal (talk) 01:24, 2 June 2007 (UTC) Yeah, there's plenty of time for everything. The Eddie Bracken Show sounds like fun -- do you have any episodes on mp3? -- Danny (talk) 01:27, 2 June 2007 (UTC) :I used to, but the couple episodes I had were lost when my computer was stolen. Basically, Eddie played himself as a nebbish who was put upon by his girlfriend(s) (ala Morgan's Creek/''Hail the Conquering Hero''). William Demarest was the short-tempered father of the girl (again basically his Morgan's Creek role); Alan Bridge, who played laconic sheriffs or conductors and such (and also the vicious chain gang boss in Sullivan's Travels) was the laconic police chief, Jack Norton the drunk played a drunk in some episodes, and misunderstandings abounded, with Eddie always on the losing end. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:31, 2 June 2007 (UTC) ::Was Sturges involved at all? -- Danny (talk) 01:33, 2 June 2007 (UTC) :::Not at all. Though Frank Tashlin, who would himself become a comedy director, wrote a few episodes. The debt to Sturges is hard to dispute, though. It was sort of the Sturges qualities watered down into a weekly sitcom. It didn't last very long, and later underwent format changes which may have changed the Sturgian aspects. I haven't heard enough to say for sure. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:37, 2 June 2007 (UTC) :::Here's a log with some synopses. Apparently one episode even involves a "Mrs. Hockenbocker" (ala Kockenlocker in Morgan's Creek). And an inordinate number of plots, as listed here seem to involve mix-ups with weddings, babies, or impersonating a senator or trying to join the police force. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:41, 2 June 2007 (UTC)